Lorcan Darcy's Destiny
is a one hour crossover episode take places between The Final Battle and Caring and Sharing episodes of Season One of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures. It follows Cillian, Lorcan and Jake's Journey to New Orleans. It's also the fourth movie of the Darcy Triplets Story Plot The movie shows the unsolved cliffhanger of The Final Battle where The entire Darcy Family is shocked that Lorcan announced that he will be ready to face The Queen of Time and Space. Bill decided to come up with a plan to sent the boys out of town for a weekend by making up a fake test. Cillian and Lorcan accidentally receives a perfect score on a practice test for the upcoming Vice President's Assessment Test, by writing "Suck My Nose" across their pages. This enables them to attend a pizza party by helicopter. However, it all proves to be a ship-of-fools ruse to purge the school of all bad test-takers. They actually failed the test and the helicopter is a disguised school bus. Cillian, Lorcan, Max, Oscar, Leon, George, Luke and Jack are driven to Louisiana by Louis, along with Jake, who was pushed on board the bus by Bill. On the way, The Bus broke down, so they've decided to have a look around while Louis can get an mechanic to repair the bus. They are soon invited by a young woman named Lena Dupree to visit Moonscar Island, her employer's home, which is allegedly haunted by the ghost of the pirate Morgan Moonscar. Although the gang is skeptical, they go with Lena, to whom Fred has taken a fancy. On the island, the gang meets Lena's employer Simone Lenoir as well as the ferryman Jacques and Simone's gardener Beau, to whom Daphne takes a fancy. They also meet Snakebite Scruggs, a ill-natured fisherman, and his hunting pig, Mojo. The gang sets out to prove that the "ghost" is a fake. Shaggy and Scooby are chased by Mojo and end up falling into a big hole, where they encounter the zombie of Morgan Moonscar. By the time the rest of gang comes to investigate, Moonscar isn't around. Simone invites the gang to her house to stay for the night. As the gang is dressing up for dinner, Shaggy sees the ghost of a Confederate colonel in the mirror; Simone explains that the island was a temporary headquarters for a Confederate regiment during the American Civil War. Due to Simone's cats, Cillian, Lorcan, Shaggy and Scooby eat in the Mystery Machine, but find the food spicy and get some water from the lake, where an army of zombies emerge. Shaggy's bad driving gets the Mystery Machine stuck in the mud, forcing him and Scooby to flee on foot. Jake, Fred and Daphne find the Mystery Machine, but no sign of Cillian, Lorcan, Shaggy and Scooby. They argue about each other's supposed love interests and come across Shaggy and Scooby but Cillian and Lorcan are running to fight. They manage to capture a zombie, which is revealed to be real. As the zombies swarm around them, the gang splits in panic. Elsewhere, Shaggy and Scooby discover wax dolls that look like Jake, Fred, Velma, and Daphne, and they play with them, causing their friends to undertake a series of involuntary actions for a short time until they leave after disturbing a nest of bats. Jake,Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Beau return to Simone's house and discover a secret passage under the staircase. They find Lena, who tells them that the zombies took Simone, Leon, Jack, Luke, Max and Oscar away. They find a secret chamber for voodoo rituals, where Velma finds footprints of Simone's heels and interrogates Lena about the story. Simone then appears, and she and Lena use voodoo dolls to trap the gang in the chamber. Revealing themselves to be evil cat creatures, the two women explain that centuries ago, they were part of a group of settlers who were devoted to a cat god. Vengeful, Simone and Lena asked their cat god to curse the pirates, who had chased the settlers into the bayou filled with alligators. Their wish was granted and they killed the pirates, but the curse caused the duo to become cat creatures permanently, requiring that they drain life forces to preserve their immortality. They also gave Jacques immortality so they had a ferryman to bring them more victims. The zombies' intent was to warn the gang to leave to escape their fate. Finding Lorcan, Cillian Shaggy and Scooby, Jacques transforms into a cat creature and chases them to drain their lives, but thanks to the zombies, Shaggy and Scooby run away but accidentally tumble into the cave, interrupting the draining ceremony and distracting the cat creatures while Lorcan appeared to fight. Velma quickly unties herself and creates voodoo dolls of Simone and Lena to interrupt their ritual. When they are finally cornered, the cat creatures' curse expires, causing them to disintegrate, freeing the zombies' souls to rest in peace. Beau is revealed to be an undercover police officer sent to investigate the disappearances on the island. Daphne offers Beau a chance to guest-star on her show and discuss the adventure. Jake decided to call Bill that Lorcan is ready to fight the Queen of Time and Space. The next morning, everyone leaves the island via ferry to head back to town. Category:Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Episodes Category:TV Specials Category:Crossover films Category:Scooby Doo